Forgiveness
by DamonW
Summary: What if Edward did have to beg for Bella's forgiveness? What if she couldn't trust him with her heart anymore? Read about a Bella who refuses to forgive a man in one night for breaking her world, a Edward that is willing to fight for his beloved mate, and a Jacob who is first and foremost Bella Swan's best friend. (Also written on Wattpad under DamonWhitlock)


_**What if Edward did have to beg for Bella's forgiveness? What if she couldn't trust him with her heart anymore? Read about a Bella who refuses to forgive a man in one night for breaking her world, a Edward that is willing to fight for his beloved mate, and a Jacob who is first and foremost Bella Swan's best friend. (Also written on Wattpad under DamonWhitlock)**_

 **The ride home was easy. I was so tired Edward could have told me he loved me and my brain wouldn't even think of rejecting the idea.**

 **But when morning came and he was there in my bed I freaked. "What the-!" I scream jumping up. At vampire speed he moves off my bed, "I'm sorry for scaring you Bella," his voice, the voice that fills my dreams, causes the hole in my heart to tear open even further.**

 **What is he doing here? Doesn't he know that him being here and than leaving again is going to kill me?**

 **"Why are you here?" I almost cry. He looks at me like a child would a puppy. "Bella I-" I interrupt him not wanting to here any of his lies, "We should go see your family right?" I snap seeing the time I slept until 4pm! "Charlie is going to want to speak to you first," he looks out the window dejectedly, "I'll wait for you." He than jumps out the window.**

 **I took my time going downstairs. After Edward left I stood there struck dumb for a couple of minutes and than I finally willed myself to move. Putting on a jacket, brushing my teeth, and throwing up my hair I was ready to go. No use actually caring what I looked like, all the vampires looked like gods compared to me on my best day.**

 **"Bella is that you?" Charlie calls as he hears my footsteps. Sarcastically I answer, "no"under my breath. Meeting with Edwards family has gotten me in a really pissy mood but I** _ **needed**_ **to confront them.**

 **"Bella we need to talk," Charlie say trying to hold a stern voice, but seeing me rested and almost full of life, well anger but at least it is some emotion, he thinks of before Jacob and he can't be completely pissed. "He's not staying," I cut to the chase. "Oh," he states not looking in my eyes. "I'm just going by to see his family off." I say knowing that Edward is listening. "Okay, just be careful Bells I just would hate to have to kill the guy considering that I'm a cop and all," he tells me.**

 **Walking out the door I turn to Charlie one last time, "I might stop by Jakes on my way home." "Okay take as long as you need Bells," he smiles happy that I'm going to see Jacob. In reality I probably won't he won't see me not after he started hanging out with Sam.**

 **Hopping in my truck I am startled by Edward's presence. His ghost has haunted me for so long that it is odd to see him somewhere expected. For some reason he chose to let me drive.**

 **The drive was filled with our thoughts neither of us talking aloud until we reach the turn off the main road.**

 **"You turn here" he says. "I know where to turn, you couldn't erase everything," I try to say it menacingly but it comes out in a weak whisper.**

 **Pulling up into the drive way I think of the last time I was here. It was with Jacob right before he stopped calling. We came and trashed the place.**

 **Jumping out I don't wait for Edward but he still beats me to the door. When we enter the whole family is gathered in the living space. "Bella," Esme says warmly, moving to give me a hug. Her arms go around me but I keep mine at my side.**

 **The hellos were beyond awkward. In the moment of silence I glance around at their house. "It's as if you never left," my tone has a bite to it. There was no sign of the damage Jacob and I did. Every window was intact, all the couches were in one piece, nothing was out of place. "Yah I had some down time last night," Alice says looking down at Jaspers hands. They are standing the furthest away from me. Jasper is close to being one foot out the door, literally. Nodding I try to meet eyes with Jasper but he has his face hidden behind Alice.**

 **"Bella," Carlisle starts behind me. Not turning around I interrupt what ever he was saying and I push away Edwards welcoming arms, "I'm not afraid of you Jasper," I tell him starting a direct path to him. "Bella," Edward warns me trying to grab my waist. "No!" I shout jumping back from him. My full attention on him I let go, "You tell me you love me.**

 **You tell me your biggest secret," I wave my arms around at the vampires in the room, "you give me somewhere I belong, a family, and then you just leave," his hurt eyes would have stopped me a month ago or even last night but now they do nothing but push me further over the edge. "And you didn't just leave," tears begin to form in my eyes. Refusing to let them fall, "you took everything. You told me that you never loved me, you vanished into air with every tangible object that proved that you exist,"**

 **I then turn to a startled and heartbroken Esme and Carlisle. "And both of you accepted me with loving arms but the moment your son decided to leave you just got up and left with out even a sayonara," out of breath I turn to Rosalie and Emmet, "Emmet you treated me like a little sister, but then you left too. Rose," my voice softens a little, "thank you for being the only honest one in this whole fricken room."**

 **Finally turning to the women I saw as my sister and the man who thought I feared him, "Alice you were not just my sister but my best friend and I'm sorry but it pisses me off that the damage I did in one hour took you less than five minutes to clean up."**

 **The room is deadly quiet. "Jasper I never feared you. And I never will. What happened was an accident," I try to send him my emotions. He looks up his face slightly relaxing letting me know he can feel it. "You didn't hurt me." Turning to everyone else I tell them, "The only danger to me is the one all of you left behind." "Laurent," Edward breathes unbelievably. "Yes," I snap."And the stupid redhead who you left behind."**

 **Turing to Edward, "You hurt me worst of all. I have never loved anyone the way I loved you and when you told me the same I believed you." He looks at me with his black eyes, he needs to hunt. Despite the pain he's caused me it about brings me to my knees to see him in pain, but I know when he leaves he will be gone, forever this time.**

 **I let out a gasp as Edward's knees buckle under him. "Bella," he pleads. At my feet is the true definition of a demigod and here he is begging at my feet. If I didn't know any better I would have thought I heard love? "I lied to you. I hurt you so that you would have a better life. I didn't listen to those who told me that you cannot live with out your mate. I should have. I know your agony I felt it to. Every day. I needed you.**

 **When I left the sun and stars disappeared from my world-" he continues pouring out his soul, but my mind is receiving signals that can't be true. My heart is putting a a wall up. I need Jacob. I need someone to talk to. I need to clear my head. Do I still love Edward?**

 **Yes ! My mind screams. If he still loves me can I trust him? My heart pleads with me to not break down the carefully crafted walls I built, but a small voice in the back of my head whisper yes you will because you love him.**

 **The rest of the Cullen family is still standing around to scared to move. Looking down I see Edward in all his godlike glory and for the first time I can see human Edward who lost his family, his parents, to a sickness that would later demand his own life. "What do you mean you lied?" I whisper my own knees buckling. He reaches up to place his hands on my cheeks but stops mid air fighting with instinct.**

 **"I love you. I always have. I was stupid for leaving you. I thought by leaving I could give you what you deserved. A life. You could get married, have children, grow old," he look at me completely broken. "You know, you knew," I raise my voice at him, "I didn't want those things. All I wanted was you." All I want is you, I mentally correct myself.**

 **He is telling me that he still loves me. That it was all a facade. "Isabella you are my mate, my love, I cannot live without you. It's impossible."**

 **I place his hands on my check. Sighing, I bathe in the touch that I have craved for many months. "I cannot trust you," I whisper. "Any of you," I say to all of them but my eyes stay connected with his. "I will wait," he tells me, "I will earn back your trust and I will fight for your heart," he leans his forehead on mine, "as will they. I'm so sorry," he whispers the last to all of us.**

 **"I need to go somewhere." I tell him not wanting to leave his embrace. What if he leaves?**

 **My heart speeds up alerting them of my fear. "We are staying Bella, for as long as you will let us," Alice tells me. "Even longer,"Edward whispers so low that I barely hear it despite that his mouth is mere inches from my ear. "Would you like company?" He asks, silently begging to come. "I need to go to La Push," I tell him sitting back on my heels. The whole clan stiffens. "It's dangerous Bella," he takes a warning tone. "And so are you," I shout angrily. "Do you know what they are?" Emmet asks in disbelief.**

 **Snapping my head I look at the man who bought the stereo that I ripped out of my truck. "And you brought him here?" Rosalie says not with disgust but with pride. "What he is?" I ask. My head spins. Brought him here... Jacob? What he is... He is dangerous. The wolves in the forest, they killed Laurent. A pack of wolfs ripped through marble. The legends of a clan with white marble skin, incredible speed, and a thirst for blood and the legends of their enemy's the great protectors. Wolves. Werewolves.**

 **"He's a werewolf" I breathe then I take off running. "Bella!" Edward shouts behind me. I ignore him knowing full well that if they wished they could stop me but if what they said is true they will be here another day. I need to talk to Jacob. He probably thinks I hate him. We talked about the wolves. About how they were murdering innocents. He must think I hate him! He must know about the Cullen's, so then he would know that I lied to him.**

 **Throwing my body in my truck I yank the gear so hard I fear that it will break. As soon as I hit the road I feel the truck shake. "Edward," I warn as tears fill my eyes, I can't take this right now. It's pouring. Reaching over he puts my seat belt around my waist, moving my arm I allow him to put it on properly. "Slow down," he asks without demand. The rain is coming down so hard it covers the glass. "Edward I didn't know," I choke back a sob. I keep my eyes on the rode but I feel his eyes on me and his comforting hand on my thigh. "He must think I abandon him." I turn to look at him. His eyes flash toward the road.**

 **Edward •**

 **I know that their is no stopping her. Jacob is her friend. He was there when I was not I for that I am grateful. "He must hate me," she sobs. Leaning in closer to her warmth I keep my full attention on the deadly road before us and the beautiful women beside me. "He does not hate you," I tell her with a tone that leaves not room for argument. "You are the most selfless person I know. You have a heart made of pure gold. He know that you don't hate him. He most likely just fears your rejection." She looks at me with her doe brown eyes filled with tears knowing that I am also talking about myself.**

 **She looks ahead realizing that we are about to enter La Push. Their is the same panic in her eyes as what we all heard in the house. "I will be waiting for you " I tell her. Lifting my self over the middle console I place my lips on her cheek. "Please be safe. He may be your friend but he is young," I warn her before hopping out of the window.**

 **Jacob •**

 **The rain is coming down like hail now, but my body is shaking so much that I run out of the house shifting. "Jacob!" My dad screams after me. He lets me run. Because he knows. He knows just as I know that Bella last year didn't fall down stairs. Bella knew who, what those blood suckers were and she choose to put her self in danger. Bella knew. She knew and she still went after** _ **him**_ **.**

 **Jacob!**

 **Sam calls after me in the pack bond. But even Sam can't bring me back.**

 **It's your fault shes mad at me.**

 **I scream at him.**

 **You forbid me from seeing her.**

 **My legs buckle causing my wolf form to squish the grass beneath me. I let out a whimper thinking of Bella. She is there. With him. With them. She's in danger.**

 **Sam doesn't say anything for a moment but his thoughts bounce around my head.**

 **Jake you know it's for the best look at Emily.**

 **Thinking of Bella and Emily's scared face I growl**

 **I would NEVER do that to Bella!**

 **At that moment my ears perk up. "Please be safe." I her the blood sucker, "he may be your friend but he is still young." I close my eyes as I hear Edward jump out of the window. I wait to see if he crosses the line.**

 **He's at the boarder Sam**

 **Paul warns from his post at the line.**

 **I've got it.**

 **I warn the rest of the pack. Something in me shifts. I hear Bella's truck move over the line. And Sams voice in my head telling me to not follow her.**

 **No!**

 **I command. Causing the whole pack to freeze. My thoughts weren't thought through they came as if from my ancestors.**

 **I take my rightful place as alpha. Any who challenge me will be dealt with in the morning.**

 **With that I shift back. And run. I run in human form back home. All I know is that I need my own mind. I need to breath. And I need Bella.**

 **Reaching my home I stop at the trees. Bella's truck is parked in front of my home. She is still sitting in her truck. I watch as she talks to herself. Playing through conversation after conversation. I look down at my form. I look like Tarzan with out his one price of clothing. When Bella finally steps out of her truck I call out to her.**

 **Bella •**

 **Talking a deep breath I finally climb out of my truck. "Bella" Jacobs voice comes from behind me. Turning around I scan the trees. "Jake?" I shout looking for my friend. "Bella. Here." Billy says from the porch. I take one look back toward the trees before turning toward the house.**

 **Billy has a pair of Jakes shorts in his hand. "He needs these," he hands them to me before rolling him self back in. Looking at the shorts I shake my head. My best friend a werewolf? Who would have thought.**

 **Walking to the forest line I call out to Jacob. "Here," he says, "just toss them." An out line of his form appears.**

 **Tossing him the shorts I turn my head as he slips them on. "Bella," he breathes. I jump not realizing that he was so close. Looking at him I take in his new appearance. My hand automatically go up to his hair. "Yah I.." He stumbles, "do you like it?" He looks down at his feet. Shrugging I respond, "I liked it long but I guess it's more practical this way. Uh?" I look up so our eyes meet. My own feeling with tears. Today has been very emotional.**

 **"I'm sorry Jake." I blurt out. He looks at me surprised. "Your sorry?" He asks disbelieving. "Bella-". "I'm sorry that I didn't support you I should have.." I begin to sob, "I should have been there for you Jake." Jacob brings me to his chest. His warmth calms me down slightly but I shiver at the change in temperature. Even now I crave the cold.**

 **"No Bella. It isn't your fault. As you know now I'm a shapeshifter. I- there is a certain chain of command. At first I could- I wasn't ready to step up so I had to follow certain rules. I'm so sorry Bella I should have protected you."**

 **We talked for hours. Though we quickly moved our conversation into the garage due to the rain. Bella told me about Edward. I tried my best to stay calm. I did shake a few times but never phased. She told me about what he said when he returned. As much as it pains my wolf I told her about imprinting and the physical pain it causes both the imprinter and imprintie to be apart.**

 **I'm not an idiot I can see now as a wolf that they are mates. Meant to be. But as her friend and a shapeshifter I still want to rip his head off for leaving her.**

 **"Here," I have her some of my clothes shoving her into my shower. She smiles at me. "Thank you Jake," reaching up she gives me a kiss on my cheek. "I missed you too Bells. Now take a shower. Billy would kill me if you caught a cold."**

 **Bella**

 **Jumping in my truck I lean back my head smiling. My best friend is my friend again. He's a shapeshifter. My family is back for a little while at least and the man that holds my heart may stay and fight for me.**

 **Thoughts**

 **Comments**

 **Likes?**

 **At first I was against a Bella and Jacob story but I am up for one if there is interest in one...**


End file.
